


Playing Doctor

by calie15



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Really doctor? Is the full exam necessary?” Oliver asked with fake concern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Doctor

Chloe sighed, cleaning the cut on his arm. Lifting her head up she frowned. “Alright, vest off.”

“Really doctor? Is the full exam necessary?” Oliver asked with fake concern.

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned away, depositing the cotton ball in the trash can. “Come on big boy.”

“Oh, I love it when you get sassy with me.” Oliver grinned and pulled at the zipper, revealing the black material clinging to his chest

Waiting patiently, Chloe smirked at him, for once her face level with him while he sat on the table. “You would.”

“Although I think you are taking advantage of playing doctor.” Pulling at the sleeveless black material, Oliver yanked it over his head and dropped it to the floor.

Opening her mouth to fire off a rebuttal Chloe stopped and clicked her tongue. “Oh Ollie...” Stepping forward she reached out and touched the bruise to his ribs. The wince as he sat down earlier hadn’t gone unnoticed, but he had brushed away her concerns by stating he was just sore.

Glancing down Oliver frowned at the bruise marring his skin. The last thing he wanted to do was make a big deal over it. “It’s fine. I’ll be good as new in a couple of days.” Noting her head shift he looked up and met her doubting eyes. “Hey,” grabbing her hand he pulled it away and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm, “it’s fine.”

“Don’t try to distract me with those brown eyes and sweet gestures Oliver,” Chloe responded firmly, not at all convinced by his words. “It hurt, I know that. You should have told me.”

“I’ve dealt with worse.” Grasping her hips in his hands he pulled her closer into the ‘V’ of his legs. She came willingly, even though the look on her face was still rather cold. “Chloe...” He leaned forward and nudged her nose with his before pressing his lips to her own in a gentle kiss. “I’m fine.”

Chloe sighed at his dismissal, but relaxed as his hands slid over her back and his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her body against his chest. Lifting her hands she settled them on his bare biceps. “You can’t expect me not to be concerned. Or unhappy that you didn’t tell me.”

“I expect you to trust me when I say I’m fine and believe me that if I thought it had been serious I would have told you. My movements weren’t hampered in anyway.” The concern in her eyes didn’t totally disappear from her eyes and he knew the only way to do that would be to get her home and away from work. “Come on, you’ve gotten me half dressed, I was counting on it not ending there.” Noting the way she fought a smile he allowed himself to lean forward and kiss her. “Let’s go home.”

“Ollie...” Chloe began to reprimand him, but quickly let the words die on her lips. If she was honest with herself all she wanted to do was curl up with him in bed. It was late, and see him bruised had sucked the remaining life out of her. Whenever he did come home hurt the only thing that gave her comfort was being home with him. “Okay.”

“Good.” Kissing her lips again Oliver grasped her hips and pushed them back so that he had room to stand, once again towering over her. “Let me get dressed and we’re out of here.”

“And take away my view?”

Stopping mid stride Oliver turned to face her with a smirk. “Oh trust me doctor, I’ll let you perform a full exam when we get home.”


End file.
